fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alien Revelations
Carrying On Even without her, time would move on. The world continued to spin as it always had. The days proceeded as if a soul had not been recently lost. Jason sighed as he slipped into his clothing. The mourning period was over. The time to take action was now. He got up, walking slowly out of the bedroom where he and the rest of the haremettes slept, and walked downstairs to the relatively empty bar. With the exception of Olivia, who always woke up before everyone else to set up, and Giselle, who seemed to be most comfortable in front of a glass, the bar was empty. Even Jonas was nowhere to be seen. Jason looked at the clock. At this hour, he supposed it was to be expected. He walked over, and took a seat at the bar near Giselle. "Anything I can get you, Master?" Olivia asked offhandedly. "No, thanks. I'm mainly here to speak with her." He gestured to Giselle. Giselle sighed as she twirled a lock of her lavender hair. "...And what exactly do you want?" She looked at her wristwatch. "...I'm giving you ten minutes exactly to explain what the hell you wanna tell me." She had a...rather, extremely short fuse, this woman. "Time's ticking." "I'm going to assume you do not have many friends." Jason said sharply. "Let's start with my first question. You mentioned, when my guildmates let you loose upon the world, something else also escaped? What was that something?" Giselle rolled her eyes, "I have many friends. They're just not you. Anyway, y'see, 30 years ago, I sealed what is essentially an incomprehensible monster defined by its unnaturalness within that coffin with me. It's something far beyond your power." Continuing droning on, Giselle added, "Let's just say that it's a calamity that fell from the sky a long, long time ago, and tried to destroy the universe. However, it's also a being of worship. Take what however you want." Jason's mind flashed to the roaring face of Gehaburn, and he briefly shuddered. "Another being like Gehaburn...and it's on the loose again." He hadn't missed that she said it was 'beyond his power', but that didn't phase him. Crux was also beyond his power and he wasn't even this ungodly beast Giselle had described. He'd have been more surprised if it was something he could handle. "How long before this creature actually decides to make a move? We'll have to try and make preparations...but we can't just gloss over Vivian either. I need to know what we have to do." Giselle corrected him. "Take Gehaburn. Then take the other one. Merge them together. Put this being on all sorts of steroids and all that jazz. Give it a lot of lasers and heads and wings. Then give it the ability to blow up universes. Give it the ability to move at light-speed. Then compress it in the form of a young blonde woman. Now you know what you're up against. This being will make a move...well, I'm no rocket scientist. Whenever it feels like it. But as for 01, I say you deal with that like, right now. It's human subordination, right?" Jason gritted his teeth. "She has a name. It's Vivian Starrkewolfe. Try and remember it." He sighed. "Yes, this is a case of human subordination. I suppose that would mean the majority of our guild is at risk from this opponent, with the exception of Iris, we're all human." Giselle chuckled, "Y'know, that is the dumbest shit I've heard. You ain't human." Jason, who had been about to get up, stopped, looking back at Giselle with a look of pure confusion. "I'm...wait, I'm not human? What do you mean?" "Yer a wizard, Jason." She paused, laughing at her own joke. "...What, I think it's funny. Anyway, seriously, yer an Esper. A magic race from Edolas that are elemental embodiments of the earth- essentially, they're the universe manifested in a humanoid form." Jason took a moment to process this, and, he seemed to be taking it relatively well. "So..." He said slowly. "I am, in effect, a nature spirit..." He frowned. "You think I would have been told something like this before..." And then he started to wonder why this had been kept from him. "I wonder...had my mother known, and simply feigned ignorance on a matter like this?" This last remark was meant to be talking to himself. Giselle adjusted her glasses. "She probably did know." She uncharactristically rested her hand on Jason's shoulder. "Look, listen up. Espers are rare- and very, very dangerous. Your mother probably hid the truth from you so that you wouldn't get hurt by people with chips on their shoulder, such as the royal family over there, and the council here. Be grateful." "I see...." Jason regretted his words just as soon as he'd said them, now that Giselle had put him on the spot. "However, asking her questions would still be of some benefit. It's a pity I don't know how to return to Edolas..." Giselle cackled in a manner so typical of a mad scientist. "Oh, don't worry. I can help you on that." From her pocket, she withdrew a silver ring with a portal symbol engraved upon the gem. "Now, this'll allow you to go to any place you want. You have everywhere in the universe as a stop. Where's your destination?" "Southwest of Louen, my hometown is Adorio." Jason said quickly. "I highly doubt my mother would have left it." Giselle paused before correcting him in an annoyed tone, "Oh, would you like me to wipe your ass while I'm at it? I'll open the damn portal, I'm not taking you anywhere. I ain't a fuckin' chauffeur. Now go grab a group and get the hell in there. I asked you what your destination is; I didn't say that I'd be able to get you there." She switched between oddly nice and vicious so quickly it was hard to tell if she was a tsundere or just a bitch. "Don't ask a question if you don't want it answered." Jason sighed in exasperation, as Giselle opened the portal for him to access. "I would appreciate it if we could along you know." He laughed internally, as he had long since figured out getting along with this woman was probably going to be impossible. He looked at Olivia. "Look after the guild, and tell everyone where I've gone, alright?" She flashed a smile. "Of course. Leave everything in my capable hands Master." Jason nodded, and simply lept into the portal. Home Again Giselle called out to him, "Maybe you should wear some god-damn pants. Don't want friggin' upskirts all the time. And by god you ain't even a real samurai. Why don't you draw me up some wall scrolls, you know, some of that brush stroke shit?" Despite her snarking, Giselle followed suit into the portal- the duo quickly landing in a vast field of emerald. "Hmmm.." Jason placed a hand on the grass, and he felt a strange sense of nostalgia wash over him. "I'm actually back here....again." He looked around, and noticed they were in a field completely made of grass. "It would appear the greenery has grown back, we're right outside of Adorio. I suppose that means the Prince-turned-King Jellal was a touch more successful than Faust." Giselle scratched her head in bemusement. "...Ah, two nobodies I don't give a single flying flip about? How interesting, do go on." She grumbled under her breath so that nobody could hear her, "Should'a levelled this place when I felt like it." Speaking up, she asked Jason, "Oi, orange range. You know where your old lady is?" "Yeah, just follow me." Jason replied, ignoring the woman's idiotic notions of destroying the world. As they walked across the field they quickly reached the edge of town, and Jason looked upon it was a feeling of strange nostalgia. "It hasn't changed. Welcome to Adorio." He gestured across the town, which consisted of many simple wooden-shacks, farmland, a large river, and a mountain range in the distance. "It's not much, but..." Giselle snarked, "You know, sometimes it just feels like I'm wading through a giant sea of shit when I'm here. You'll never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy." She should probably stop quoting things. "You'd be surprised." Jason ignored her jibes at Adorio as he looked around the town. "This place, even when Faust held the throne, was the least corrupt place in all of Edolas. Living far into the wilderness probably has a great deal to do with that." "Jason!" An elderly woman slowly made her way over to the man, smiling. "You're back? I was beginning to think we'd never see you again, not after you were thrown into that prison cell all those years ago. I'd thought you were dead." Jason smiled at the woman, spreading his arms wide. "As you can see, I live. Better than ever, in fact. And it's nice to see you're keeping well, Sāya. Tell me, is my mother still in this town?" "Of course!" Sāya smiled warmly, pleased Jason was going to visit the woman. "She's still in the same house you grew up in, I'm sure you know the way." "Of course. Thank you." Jason beckoned Giselle and they made their way to the edge of town, various people waving at Jason. It was obvious they still remembered him from when he used to live here. As they approached his house, Jason noted that it hadn't changed in it's design at all. Entering the front yard, he stopped for a moment to look at a headstone. "Of course...it's still here." Giselle pointed out in a absolutely deadpan tone, "What's the big shiny rock for? Is it like a totem pole for animals to desecrate or somethin'. Damn you Edolans have some odd customs." "It's a tombstone." Jason replied quietly, not taking his eyes off of it. "As a matter of fact...this tombstone is my father's." Giselle rested her hand on Jason's shoulder, surprisingly sympathetic. "I remember my father...well, I actually don't. But the feeling of parental love, I miss it. I'm sure that your father is looking down from the sky at you, smiling every day." "...Thanks, Giselle." Jason was actually touched, and rather surprised by this woman's words, and then bent down near the tombstone, performing basic conjuring magic to summon a bouquet, which he laid on near the tomb itself, before standing up and walking over towards the door, knocking. Giselle looked around momentarily, sighing at how different Edolas was from Earth Land or even Terra, the original world, for that matter. "Well, go in. I'll wait out here. There's no use in me introducing myself to anymore people." The woman with long, blondeish hair opened the door- her eyes staring straight at Jason's. "...Is that you, Jason?" She was part concerned, part confused. "Leave it to that woman to desert me..." Jason growled in his head, before turning to his mother, and smiling. It was one of the first true smiles he'd shown in a awhile, a smile usually reserved for Wendy. "I'm sorry...it's been a long time, hasn't it?" "We...haven't seen each other in ten years!" The woman was in tears- immediately, she closed the distance between her and Jason, embracing him tightly, refusing to let go. "I thought I'd never see you again!" "Ten years...it really has been that long." Jason returned the embrace, wrapping his mother in his arms. This feeling....his mother's warmth. It made him feel...at home. It had been years since she'd hugged him like this, but he'd never seen her act like she was now. He smiled again, more to comfort the woman than anything. "It's fine mother, I'm back now. Can I come in?" The woman, Jason's mother was so happy that she could keep crying- an endless fountain of tears, to be exact. "...Of course!" As they walked into the comfy-looking small apartment-sized house, she had to pop the question, "...Where have you been all these lonely years?" "It's actually a really long story." Jason sighed, and proceeded to relay details to his mother of what had happened after he left his home. "...and about a year after that, you remember when Faust was overthrown? The Reverse Anima that the new king had created absorbed all natural magic from Edolas — this included me, due to the strange Lacrima you and father implanted into my body as a child." Jason's mother nodded in surprise, stunned that Jason could remember such a thing. "...I see. Aaaaanyway," she tried to change the subject, just amazed at what had happened. "I'm just...so glad you're back. I'm sure your father would have loved to see you again..." she began to talk to the air, "Isn't that right? I know you're watching right now, look at how he's grown..." "Mother, that brings me to why I'm here." Jason frowned. He was hesitant to ruin his mother's good mood, as he hadn't seen her in years. After a brief pause, he decided to simply ask her the question. "What is an Esper?" "An Esper..." Jason's mother took a deep breath. "...is the embodiment of the planet. They were created as a result of humans coming into contact with magic and the Warring Triad during their war for dominance- a war that raged over Terra. The Warring Triad realized what they were doing was wrong, and sealed themselves away in the forms of statues which shattered, forming the Source of Magic- as the Source of Magic interacted with the planet, it caused the fragments of the statues to be transmogrified into a new life- these are the Espers. They have the connection with the Source of Magic, which is the will and life of the universe, giving them higher magical power than any human." Jason thought back on all of his various feats, and then he remembered, when he had first fought Gehaburn, that rush of power he'd experienced at that time, the elation of power when he was able to harness and manipulate it. "...So that must have been the Source of Magic at that time..." He murmured to himself. "Would it be best to start from the beginning? Are you an Esper? Or was it father?" Jason's mother corrected him, "It was your father. Me, I'm just a normal human. Your father...I do remember that he was one of the strongest Espers, a man beyond most peer." ---- "So this is it..." A young man clothed in what appeared to be some form of armor trudged into the small town of Adorio, looking rather worse for wear, as if he had been travelling for days. "This is Adorio...I didn't expect to find a city like this, so far from the Kingdom." He breathed slowly for a moment, as if taking in the clean air. "The final edge of freedom...here in this small town." END